Legislation and other commercial rationales require gaming Providers to be able to demonstrate a secure method of geo-locating an end user before they can transact with the Provider. For example online gaming on PCs, Macs and/or mobile devices with a locally licensed Provider or the selling of sports or other media rights split by geographical jurisdiction.
There is a need in the art for providing a secure method of geo-locating an end user for network gaming services.